geometry_dash_amateur_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Enyazo Clubstep
Enyazo Clubstep is an unrated easy demon remake of the original Clubstep created as a single project by Enyazo, it also uses the same song. Gameplay The gameplay starts off with a triple spike underneath a demon face, which it also has on the top and thus representing teeth, much like the original clubstep. The triple spike is not a full triple spike, however. as only a big spike is in the middle, after this, the player must jump over a spike to land on a jump pad, boosting you up in the air where the player must skip a blue jump ring located mid-air and hit a yellow one at the bottom, which helps the player jump over two "invisible" spikes, after this, the player must fall down and do a late click on a block right underneath a orb mid-air in order to not activate it, after doing this click the player must hold the screen to jump up twice, and then fall down. and after that, immidiately after touching a blue gravity pad do a click to jump from a block located right above said pad, skip yet another yellow jump ring located mid-air to hit a blue orb which is also located mid-air, after changing gravity back to normal, the player must first do a simple two block-high jump and then skip a blue orb whilst falling to hit a yellow one underneath, after this, the player must hit a pink orb in order to do a mini-jump inbetween big spikes through a one-block space, after this comes a blue gravity pad which tells the player to go on it, but the player should not do so and instead jump over it, right after this comes another blue pad that the player must hit, then the player must hit a pink-orb mid air because clicking before it means their character will jump too high and hit spikes above, after hitting said orb, the player flies into a gravity portal that sends the player down immidiately where the player must skip a blue orb mid-air and hit a yellow one right after, after clicking said yellow orb, the player must hold the screen in order to not activate a blue orb, doing this will make their character jump over the next spikes normally, after this, a pointer tells you to jump over a blue pad, but the player must instead fall down and hit the blue pad, after this the player slides on some blocks for a split second before hitting a pink orb that sends them into a blue gravity portal, down into a demon face, where, similar to earlier gameplay, the player must hit a pink orb to do a mini-jump inbetween big spikes through a one-block space, after this, the player must skip a blue orb and touch a yellow orb and after landing click again to change gravity, then the player must jump over a big spike, but do this late in order to not hit spikes at the top, then the player must touch the first blue pad and avoid a blue orb in mid-air, slide on some blocks, then click two pink jump rings, then after landing touch a blue gravity pad and immidiately after hold the screen to jump up once, and then release the screen to again fall and hit a blue orb, after this, the player must jump over a set of triple spikes underneath a demon face, with the triple spikes being "inivisible" after this the player jumps again to go into a yellow gravity portal, sending the player into a very similar-to-clubstep section, where the player must memorize where to jump on "invisible" blocks, whilst changing gravity a few times, there are only two orbs in this level, out of which only the yellow one should be used, after this is a small music-synced break and when the break ends, the drop hits. The Drop